Coloring & Kisses
by totallygilmore
Summary: Rewrite of the ending of 'Zaliens & Cloudwatchers.' Fireworks had stopped him during the song-sparks did. The minute he touched Ally's hand, these feelings came over him-feelings for Ally.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Austin and Ally _or the bit of dialogue from episode four_. _If I did, that would mean I would know Ross Lynch. And I don't, sadly. I wish I did, because we're the same age and he's totally adorable. Okay, enough of my babbling now. But I do own my own writing.

* * *

><p><strong>Small Warning: Spoilers from<strong>_** Zaliens & Cloudwatchers**_**. In all honesty, there aren't any big spoilers, just the song and A&A coloring and Trish and Dez fighting. All the romantic aspects and thoughts are all mine.**

* * *

><p><em>It's you. I know we're not the same but we do what we do!<em>

Austin Moon danced around, belting out the lyrics to his new hit song that Ally had written. As he was performing, he saw the timid songwriter standing over in the far corner with Trish. She looked proud, excited, and happy as she stood behind the camera and let Austin do his thing.

_It's you and it's me. Who says that we have to agree? 'Cause I like, what I like. 'Cause sometimes we collide. _

Austin, on other hand, thought she deserved some credit. For one, this song was phenomenal. Secondly, this song was all about them-the two of them. He danced over towards the shy brunette and took her hand. Then he stopped there, with Ally's hand in his, in the middle of the chorus. While he kept on singing all the vibrant energy from before had dissipated.

_But it's me and it's you. I know we're not the same, but we do what we do_!

His original plan had been to drag Ally to the front of the room, to show the world the amazing girl. But something had stopped him.

Fireworks had stopped him-no, sparks did. The minute he touched Ally's hand, this feeling-more specifically, _feelings-_-came over him and his mind was flooded with images of him dancing with her at prom, with him kissing her, with him standing at the alter of a church and she making her way down the aisle in awhile dress, and of him holding her hand as she gave birth to their first child. He tried to shake the feeling-those were not normal thoughts, at least for Austin Moon. He usually thought of cheerleaders and pizza-not an entire future planned of with someone who was his best girl friend-his songwriter. But he could not shake it. And as the song ended and everyone surrounded him, he realized that he was in love with her-in love with Ally Dawson.

But they were just friends, right? She didn't think of him that way. He went over and over these thoughts in his head as the crowd disappeared and he and Ally went down to the check-out counter in Sonic Boom.

"How do you think it went? Do you think they liked the song?" Ally asked him, smiling brightly.

"Well. Yep," he squeaked, realizing that voice came out an octave higher then his normal range. He quickly dove for something under the counter and pulled out two coloring books and a box of crayons.

"Coloring book?" he squeaked again.

Ally gave him a strange look. "Are you okay?"

Austin nodded, diverging himself into coloring.

"Uh huh," he mumbled. "Never better."

Ally turned and shrugged as Austin sat on the counter, and took the coloring book and crayons he was handing to her.

Minutes flew by, with Austin coloring outside the lines and Ally trying her best to do so.

"I forgot how fun coloring can be!" Ally giggled, her beautiful brown hair swishing behind her as she turned to Austin.

He smiled. _"Duh!"_

It was that moment that both Dez and Trish filtered into the store, shuffling along as they made their way to the counter where their friends were sitting.

"Guess who got a job at T-Shirt World?" Trish announced, showing off her brand new shirt with a picture of Dez on it.

Dez proudly came up behind her, sporting the same shirt, but with Trish's face on the front. "Guess who got a best friend discount?"

Ally smiled, smoothing out her Eiffel Tower tank-top. "I'm so happy you guys like hanging out together. And by happy I mean, totally weirded out."

Trish shook her head, her dark curls swinging as she looked from Ally to Austin to Dez. "Why? We have the same favorite horror movie, the same favorite number, and even the same favorite pizza topping!"

Trish turned to Dez, silently counting to three.

_"Pepperoni!"_

_"Mushrooms!"_

_Oh, dear_, Ally thought to herself. Within seconds, Dez and Trish were no longer best friends and were fighting like an old married couple. In all honesty, Ally kind of expected it wouldn't last.

Austin hopped off the counter, whipping his blonde hair out of his face.

"Let's see what you got," he stated, trying to grab the coloring book out of the brunette's hand and avoid her gaze and touching her hand at the same time.

_We're friends. She doesn't like me like that_, he thought to himself.

Ally held the book closer to her chest, hiding it. "You are going to be so proud of me. I colored_ outside_ the lines."

She turned the coloring book to show him.

Austin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Um, where did you color outside the lines?"

Ally scoffed and showed him the small place by the pant leg of the clown, where there was a smudge of blue outside the lines. Austin smiled. He loved that she thought that was coloring outside the lines. He reached forward, taking her hand and the crayon and began scribbling the blue all over the page.

"Who's coloring outside the lines now?" he laughed, as he moved Ally's hand up and down the page.

Colors flew, crayons broke, and sparks ignited and flew between Austin and Ally. The brunette pleaded with him to stop because he was ruining the picture and he broke her blue crayon. Finally, she turned around to face him, trying to grab the coloring book out of his hand.

And then he kissed her. Instead of a book or a crayon flying towards her, Austin's lips did. And as they touched her a million thoughts flitted through Ally's mind. Her skin felt warm and fireworks exploded.

Austin stepped back, as did Ally and they both stood there for a moment, both under the realization that they had feelings for each other. But they both were unsure if the other person felt the same way.

"I-" Austin began, but he didn't get a word out before Ally flew up the stairs and out of the room.

Ally ran as fast as she could, the door flying and slamming shut with a loud boom. She fell down on the bench, running her hands through her hair.  
>She was hoping he wouldn't follow her, that-for once-he would not be illiterate and would listen to that <em>'Do Not Enter'<em> sign that she plastered back up as she ran into the room seconds ago.

He _kissed_ her. Or she kissed _him_. She was not sure. She knew that she had feelings for him, but did he have feelings for her? He was her _best guy friend_. He liked pretty blonde _cheerleaders_, not shy brunette, cloud-watching songwriters who—

_"Ally?"_

She heard his voice ring out from the doorway. She turned to face him.

"What just happened?" she murmured, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face.

He walked up behind her and leaned up against the shiny, black piano. "I kissed you."

_"Why?"_

"Because _I like you_."

She stood up, finally mustering up the courage to look at him straight in the eyes.

"I like you, too," Ally mumbled, smoothing her jean leg out. "I guess the whole _opposites attract_ thing is true."

Austin chuckled. "Yeah."

She crossed her legs, leaning up against the piano also. "So where does this put us? I mean minutes ago, I was Ally Dawson, best friend and songwriter for Austin Moon. What am I know?"

Austin smiled, trying to think of something clever and cute to say to her. But he couldn't write a song, much less think of something clever to say off the top of his head.

"I think Ally Dawson, songwriter and _girlfriend_ of Austin Moon sounds pretty nice," he responded, inching closer.

She smiled, blushing a deep scarlet blush. "I think I like the sound of that too."

Lips touched, sparks flew, murmurs of _'You still don't get to touch my book!_' flew around, and a new relationship was formed. It was a relationship that would come to last for years, to last forever. And when asked in the future how it all began, they would tell the story of how Austin stole her song, how he convinced her to be his songwriter, and how they met. But, in the end, they would always come to say it just took some _coloring outside the lines_ and a _kiss_.

* * *

><p><strong>So if you kept reading and have not seen this episode, because you didn't download it from iTunes (it hasn't aired) , the only part of the ending of the episode it sticks to is that Austin sings that song and that they are coloring and he grabs her hand and starts helping her color outside the lines. The whole romantic thing was implanted by me. Because we all know it's going to happen and I can't wait until it does because I'm a huge AustinAlly shipper.  
><strong>

**They are so cute together.**

**The song is from the new episode. It's entitled, _It's Me, It's You. _  
><strong>

**Anyways, even though this isn't my best writing, I really enjoyed writing it!  
><strong>

**If you're going to favorite, please review also! Anon reviews are enabled also! So please review! :) And thanks for reading!**


End file.
